


Pride

by justapunkrockho



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapunkrockho/pseuds/justapunkrockho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Felix drag Sarah to the San Francisco Pride Festival, but it's Cosima who's in for a shock when she meets a tall blonde by the name of Delphine Cormier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish this during Pride Month, but life got busy. It's nothing totally groundbreaking, but I've had this idea for a while. I hope you enjoy!

Days like these reminded Cosima why she loved San Francisco. 

Standing on the sidewalk overlooking the massive crowd in front of her, she took in the unique ambiance that only The City’s annual Pride festival could exude. Today wasn’t about stressing over classes or dealing with family drama, it was about living in the moment. She smiled as friends and couples alike walked around her with absolute joy, feeling the warmth and support that a Pride celebration entails.

“Oi, Cos, wait up!”

The owner of said nickname spun around, leaving a flurry of dreadlocks in her wake. Amidst the thousands of brightly colored parade goers, Cosima spotted two friendly faces heading her way.

“Felix, hey!” Each adorned in their own collections of rainbow attire and paraphernalia, the two friends quickly embraced. “You managed to actually drag Sarah to Pride?” Cosima gives her not-quite-as enthusiastic twin a once over, “I have to say, I’m impressed. I mean, you’re not exactly dressed for the occasion, but baby steps and all that.”

The leather clad girl playfully punched her sister in the shoulder. “Oi, just be happy I’m here, right?” 

“You know Sarah wouldn’t pass up an opportunity for good booze and scantily clad dancers,” Felix continued with his hands pinching at her cheeks, “isn’t that right, my bisexual beauty?”

Cosima laughed at their interaction, but laughed even harder at the blush forming on Sarah’s cheeks that she so ardently tried to hide. “Alright, fuck off, mate. We get the idea.”

“Let me guess,” Cosima smirked as she gestured wildly, “he’s been like this all day?”

Sarah huffed in frustration. “Try all week.”

“Oh, lighten up, darling. Your negativity is going to give me hives.”

The unimpressed glare directed at Felix lessened as Cosima grinned and pulled the two siblings towards the Pride madness. “C’mon, the day has only just begun.”

For Cosima, coming out was easy. Being the daughter of two progressive hippies who encouraged tattoos and piercings as a form of self-expression definitely helped, but living in one of the most accepting cities in America aided even more. Her adolescence allowed her to explore the openness that San Francisco had to offer. Although they shared genetics, Sarah hadn’t been as forthcoming as her long-lost sibling.

Growing up on the streets of London meant keeping to yourself. It was this protection mechanism that kept Sarah from sharing her identity crisis with her newly discovered family, regardless of the support she knew they would give. When she finally admitted to batting for both teams, after a night of far too much tequila, Cosima and Felix had happily insisted that she pop her Pride cherry in San Francisco the following summer.

This landed Sarah in the middle of the largest Pride celebration in the country, weaving through the waves of various flags and banners and, admittedly, insanely awesome parade groups (“Dykes on Bikes?” “Yeah, they’re fuckin’ rad, man.”).

As the trio reached the epicenter of activity, Cosima spotted something that she knew would get Sarah out of her comfort zone. While the reluctant twin was busy responding to a text message, Cosima leaned over and got Felix’s attention, pointing her hand towards a booth near the stage. “Hey, I think I know what will make Sarah squirm.”

One of his perfectly waxed eyebrows quirked up, intrigued by Cosima’s idea. “Follow my lead.” Felix took point on the mission, guiding the unsuspecting Sarah towards a booth with “Bay Area Bisexual Network” written across the bottom. By the time they made over to the group, Sarah was left with no escape route.

“What in the bloody he-”

“Hello, lovely people.” Felix cut off his sister’s protests. “I am here to sign up my wonderful sister for your Pride march later today.”

“Oh, no. I don’t do parades.”

“C’mon, Sarah! Don’t be so bloody uptight.”

The woman at the front of the booth smiled politely. “Obviously there’s no pressure to actually march with us, but feel free to take a look at some of our support groups and meetings. You might find something that catches your eye.”

“But I don’t-”

“Sarah,” Felix scolded, “just look at the pamphlets and shut up, yeah? We’re doing this for your own good.”

Cosima watched the interaction with mirth, fully enjoying the scene in front of her. As ch as Sarah tried to mask her enthusiasm behind sullen glares and suppressed joy, the twin could tell that her sister was excited to be a part of something meaningful.

Just as she was about to turn and watch the performer on the main stage, a woman, an extraordinarily beautiful woman, moved out from behind the booth and drew Cosima’s attention back like a moth to a flame. The California sun bounced off her golden hair in such a way that a halo formed around her head. The pair of sunglasses dangling from the deliciously steep dip in her tank top only further accentuated the cleavage that Cosima tried so valiantly, yet failed, to avoid.

“Woah,” she whispered. If the angel noticed her staring, she clearly didn’t mind. Their eyes met, and Cosima couldn’t help but throw out one of her signature cheesy smiles. “Uhh, hi!”

A wide smile in return made Cosima’s heart leap, skipping a few beats along the way. “Allo,” and oh, so French, “are you enjoying the parade?”

“Oh, yeah! I mean, of course. Waited all year for this shindig, ya know? Had to drag my sister here, but only because she doesn’t know what she’s missing yet.”

Hands gliding through the air as she made her point, Cosima beamed with the rush of adrenaline and oxytocin. Clearly the blonde in front of her was extremely amused by her rambling. She stuck out her arm, long, nimble fingers wrapping around Cosima’s. 

“Delphine.”

“Cosima.”

“Enchanté.”

With her tongue poking through her teeth, canines completely visible, Cosima uttered back a mangled, “enchanté.”

Hands still intertwined, both women seemed completely content to enjoy the quiet, eyes locked in a kind stare. Par usual, Felix was the one to break the silence. “Look at Cos already making new friends! Hello, Felix.”

“Delphine,” the blonde reluctantly broke from Cosima’s grip to shake his hand, “it is nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, darling.” He brought his hand up to his chest, running his eyes across Delphine’s face, “I think I may actually be in love with your hair.”

The Frenchwoman blushed lightly as she brushed a hand through the curly locks, sweeping them to one side. “Thank you, but I promise this is not natural.”

“Could have fooled me,” Cosima practically stuttered, making Delphine smile sweetly.

Felix observed the pair with his usual playful annoyance, eyes rolling skyward. “Well, as much as I love the Sapphic vibes going on between you two, we have a parade to watch and a sister to annoy. Au revoir, love.”

“See you around, Delphine.” Even as they left, she couldn’t suppress the smile that was causing her cheeks to ache.

“Oui, I hope to see you during the parade.”

“You can count on it.” Cosima threw in a wink for good measure, and the blonde’s radiant grin was clear proof that it paid off.

Felix grabbed Cosima as soon as they were out of sight, Sarah a few steps behind them. “Alright, Lesbian Casanova, what was that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t play stupid with me. You were practically drooling all over her doe eyes and sultry French accent.”

“Yeah, no point in denying it, Cos. I’m pretty sure people in the booth over could feel the tension between you two,” Sarah added.

“Okay, okay, so she’s incredibly gorgeous and ethereal and gloriously French, what’s wrong with a little flirting?”

“Oh, nothing,” Felix smirked as he casted his eyes over the dreadlocked girl’s shoulder, “nothing at all.”

Cosima turned around to find the blonde right behind her, something clutched in her left hand. “I, uh, wanted to give this to Sarah. Something to wear for the parade.”

She handed the punk a bracelet with bi-pride colors coating the jewelry. Cosima, now thoroughly blushing and suffering from severe foot-in-mouth disease, let out a strangled laugh. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Cosima.” Delphine slides her hand along the younger woman’s arm, squeezing gently before returning back to the booth.

“Oh my god.” Felix let out a laugh as he spoke.

“You let me keep talking while she was right behind me!?”

Sarah snorted at her sister’s mortification. “Just trying to help you get some, Cos. How long has it been since you took anyone home with you besides your textbooks?”

Cosima flashed her middle fingers in the direction of her two companions as they began their walk towards the parade street. It wasn’t until they hit the heart of the Castro District that Cosima got the chance to catch her breath. Delphine, god, even her name sounded angelic. The California native couldn’t help but bite back a smile at the thought of the woman she had only known for a few short minutes. She felt like a fucking teenager.

Naturally, her reverie was interrupted by a nudge to the shoulder. “What’s the matter, Cos? French got your tongue?”

“She wishes,” Sarah chimed in.

“Okay, guys. I talked to her for, like, five minutes.”

“Oh, bollocks.” Felix dramatically waved his arms in the air, “The tension between you two was practically palpable. What kind of a friend would I be if I let that passion go unnoticed?”

“Look at it this way,” Sarah smirked, “you already know she’s into chicks.”

Usually a witty response was readily available for the cocky brunette, but her nerves at the thought of actually asking the French woman out tripped up her tongue. “But that doesn’t mean she’s into me.”

“God, you are so thick, you know that? How are we related?”

“Don’t get me started on bidirectionality, nature vs. nur-”

“Jesus bloody Christ, Cosima. You’re not in school, save the geek talk for Frenchie.”

They watched the parade for about an hour, witnessing everything from ripped men in speedos to queens strutting down the street in full rainbow attire. Cosima only got a quick glance at Delphine as her group passed by, but the wink sent her way was enough to knock her off her feet, literally. She tripped backwards over a curb, only to be saved by Sarah who just barely stopped her twin’s stumbling. It was definitely not an event she would live down any time soon. 

As they made their way back to one of the hot dance spots on the main field, Cosima began unconsciously (or rather consciously) searching for that mess of blonde curls. While she refused to admit it, even with only their brief encounter as evidence, she was definitely attracted to the other woman. 

It wasn’t until Sarah smirked and turned Cosima around that she found what she was looking for. Delphine, in all her sensual, willowy glory, was dancing with a group of women, most of whom Cosima recognized from the booth earlier today. 

“Go get your French goddess, Casanova. Charm her with your feminine wiles,” Felix winked.

Disregarding her growing anxiety, Cosima took one more look at her friends before approaching the group of women. As she got closer, one woman inched towards Delphine, her hands reaching out to grip her waist in a manner that was definitely more than just playful. Cosima stopped, worried that she had misread the signs and that Delphine was, much to her dismay, already seeing someone. 

Before the disheartened brunette could shy away, Delphine looked up and caught her eye. Unsure of what to do, Cosima waved quickly with a small smile, the jingle of her various bangles lost in the electronic bop blaring across the field. The French woman’s eyes widened in surprise. A wide, hopeful smile overtook the joy that was already evident in her features. Delphine moved out of the other woman’s grip without a care, making Cosima bite her lip to stop a smirk from growing.

“Cosima, I was looking for you!”

“Yeah I- Wait, really?”

Delphine giggled. “Yes, now come dance with me.”

“I’m not one to say no to a beautiful woman.”

The blonde’s grip on Cosima’s hand tightened upon hearing those words, a slight blush, only visible due to her pale skin, creeping up her neck. She leaned in so the other woman could hear. “Come.”

Brushing off the unexpected shiver that rolled down her spine, the brunette followed dutifully, unable to take her eyes off the woman in front of her. She watched the way her companion’s hair bounced with complete ease, as if it had a mind of its own. It wasn’t until Delphine stopped abruptly that Cosima realized she had been too preoccupied checking out the other woman to keep track of her own footing. For the second time that day, she stumbled, tripping forward over her feet. It was a slender hand that caught her, gripping her hip to keep her from hitting the ground.

“You are quite clumsy, are you not?”

"So you saw that trip I took at the parade earlier?" 

"Mmm, but I won't tell a soul."

The slightly accented words reached Cosima quickly, the other woman’s lips ghosting over her ears. “Kind of always falling over myself, sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Delphine smiled as her hips began to move with the beat of the new song, “it’s cute.”

Taking the hint, the shorter girl wrapped her arms around the blonde. They moved together like they had done it a million times before, their hips moving in perfect time, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces, grinding and swaying with the rhythm. Both women noticed the various sets of intrigued eyes watching their movements, but they were too wrapped up in the moment to care.

“For someone so clumsy, you’re a very good dancer.”

“I’m a woman of many talents.”

“Oh, really?”

Cosima leaned in as if to appear inconspicuous, “you have no idea.”

Without warning, Delphine reached up, her hand caressing the other woman’s jaw. A thumb stretched out to trace her bottom lip. Cosima could feel the blonde trembling ever so slightly in anticipation, igniting the fire that had been kindled from the moment she laid eyes on the French woman. Against her own volition, a daring tongue swept across her lips, brushing against the taller woman’s careful thumb.

With darkened eyes, Delphine leaned down, pulling Cosima up to meet her lips. In the background, the blaring music reached a magnificent crescendo, but neither woman took notice, too occupied with wandering hands and dueling tongues. Much like their bodies just moments before, their lips moved with the same ease and fluidity. It was an explosion of passion.

The kiss came to its natural end, but Delphine’s hands were content to stay ghosting over Cosima’s cheeks. “I suppose that is one of your many talents.”

A signature cheeky grin was the only answer the French woman needed.

Compelled by some unexplained pull, Cosima leaned in to capture Delphine’s lips once more, only to be interrupted by one of the women from Delphine’s group. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder, a knowing smile on her lips. “Hey, I know you’re busy, but Tony has to leave the booth and he needs replacements. We’re up.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Delphine ran her hands through her curls. “And what was so important that he had to ditch us on his time slot?”

“Apparently he signed up for the wrong time and it conflicts with the Trans March. C’mon, lover girl. Duty calls.”

Whispering a few choice expletives in French, the brunette snickered at Delphine’s annoyance. “Hey, don’t worry about it.”

“I would much rather be here,” the French woman purred, rubbing circles against Cosima’s hip, “than running that booth for the next two hours.”

“So would I- I mean, I’d rather you be here too, not, like, I’m not running a booth or anything but-”

A quick kiss cut the smaller woman off from her rambling, her lips now preoccupied with a different objective. Slender fingers slipped into the back pockets of Cosima’s jeans, making her groan in approval. Just as she moved to deepen the kiss, Delphine pulled away. The dreadlocked girl whined as she opened her eyes, only to see the other woman typing something into the phone she had so swiftly plucked from her back pocket.

“I will see you later, Cosima.” Delphine smiled widely as she handed the phone back over.

“Okay.”

“Ciao.”

“Bye, ciao.”

Still flustered from their heated encounter, Cosima managed a quick wave before watching the blonde disappear into the crowd.

Not even giving her a moment to recover, Felix and Sarah emerged from the crowd, both sporting eager, shocked expressions. “Oh. My. God.”

“Well, looks like geek monkey’s got herself a hot date.” Sarah laughed as her sister stuck out her tongue in defiance. “Consider me shocked.”

Even with Delphine’s perfume still in the air and the taste of her lips still on her tongue, Cosima could hardly believe it either. It felt like a strange dream. Years spent dedicating herself to science and schoolwork and suddenly this woman appeared out of nowhere, making her weak with a smile and a sway of her hips. There was no point in hiding the shit-eating grin left in Delphine’s wake, so Cosima gladly rubbed her excitement in the faces of her companions. 

“You’re damn right.”


End file.
